My Blood Tells of You
by PunkZinn
Summary: rated R to cover my butt. Buffy encounters someone who brings a lot of complication to Giles' life. Giles centered fic. Was posted unchaptered, I'm chaptering and trying to finish due to positive response, keep those reviews coming PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

This is set early college, pre-Riley. I own nothing but the plot.  
  
  
My Blood Tells of You by PunkZinn  
  
  
  
"Giles, some girl just attacked me. She's lucky I didn't stake her," said Buffy as she huffed her way into the Magic Box, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Anya looked up from the front of the shop where she was pretending to do inventory, moving around pretty boxes and jars filled with some things not so pretty. "Why didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Anya, Buffy doesn't kill people," said Giles in the exasperated tone her generally took on after a few hours in close quarters with Anya.  
  
"That's a silly rule," Anya pouted and they ignored her.  
  
"Do you have any idea why she attacked you?" asked Giles.  
  
"I think she thought I was a vampire."  
  
Giles thought for a moment, "Another Slayer?"   
  
"I don't think so," said Buffy, "She had the moves but not the oomph."  
  
Giles removed his glasses, "We're going to need to find this girl."  
  
"She sounded pretty out of town, I'll start checking motels," said Buffy already turning toward the door again, eager to unravel a new mystery.  
  
"Sounded?" asked Giles, motioning her to pause a minute.  
  
"Yah... did I tell you she had a sword?"  
  
"No, you didn't. Buffy, what do you mean sounded?"  
  
Buffy headed for the door. "English, Giles. Hey, maybe you should come! She might know you."  
  
"Buffy, just because I'm from England it doesn't mean I know everyone with an English accent." Giles returned his glasses to his nose and went into the training room behind the shop. He returned with a sword, Buffy grinned. "All the same," he said. 


	2. 2

It was 2 AM by the time they found a motel with a person of the girl's description staying. Giles had tried to get Buffy to hold off until the next day when it got late, but she'd insisted on finding the girl before she skipped town.  
  
"I don't like it when people swing swords at me, Giles."  
  
Buffy knocked on the door to room 13. No one answered. Buffy knocked again, harder.  
  
"Perhaps she's already left, Buffy," said Giles. He glanced speculatively at the row of motel doors and the nearly empty parking lot behind him.  
  
"Then she won't mind if I take a look around," said Buffy. She hadn't stayed up this late and driven all over Sunnydale to give up at the door of her best lead. She took a step back and kicked the door open with her chunky black shoe.  
  
"I'd stay outside were I you," came a female voice from within the dark room. The accent was defiantly English, though a bit thick than Giles'.  
  
"That sounds like an invite to me," said Buffy and entered, but the girl was waiting for her and knocked her back with the butt of her sword.  
  
Buffy landed back on her rear with a grunt. She'd had the wind knocked out of her unexpectedly.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Giles and Buffy motioned towards the door. The girl had turned on the light to find her pack and was making to flee.  
  
Giles stopped her with his sword across the doorframe and she backed inside dropping her pack and raising her sword. It was a beautiful weapon. Giles found it vaguely familiar.  
  
"I don't want to have to fight you," he said.  
  
"Afraid you're going to lose, old man?" The tall red haired girl taunted him.  
  
Giles grinned, sure of his skill, "Not at all."  
  
"Well then," she said, beckoning with her free hand, her brown eyes flashing with amusement, "let's have at it before you die of advanced age."  
  
She lunged and he countered. Blades struck again and again as he pushed her farther into the small room. She was backing into a corner and she knew it.  
  
Giles didn't want to hurt her if it could be at all avoided. He hoped it could be avoided, but he was having trouble disarming her.  
  
Buffy was in the room closing in on her right. The girl and Giles locked swords at the hilt.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked struggling. She'd underestimated him. She recognized the girl at her right as the one from the cemetery where she'd gone out to relieve some tension earlier in the day.  
  
"We'd like to talk to you without you taking a swing at us," said Buffy.  
  
"I've got nothing to say to you," she reached down to her boot. Buffy saw her, got there first, and had the little blade to her throat in less than a second.  
  
Giles knocked the sword from the girl's hand and knelt to grab it.  
  
"You'd better make sure I'm dead before you touch that sword," she growled.  
  
"You'd better settle down," said Buffy.  
  
"You'd better bloody kill me," she answered.  
  
"We're not going to kill you," said Giles. He was holding both swords and standing between her and the door. "Back down, Buffy."  
  
"What's your name?" asked Buffy, not backing down, still ready to fight the girl.  
  
The girl hesitated then answered, "Stone."  
  
"No, really?" said Buffy.  
  
"Is your name really Buffy?"  
  
"Ok, Stone," said Giles still breathing heavy from the melee, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"Same place I learned when to run," she said as she ducked pass Giles through the door with Buffy on her heels.  
  
She didn't get far before the slayer knocked her down. She hit the ground of the parking lot hard.  
  
"I thought you English had better manners," said Buffy standing up and dusting off her knees.  
  
"Some of us are quite bloody minded," said Stone. She stood and faced them both.  
  
Giles approached, his weapon neutral.  
  
"All right, you win but I can't imagine what I have that you would want, but if you take my mother's sword I will find you." The threat in her voice was serious and heavy.   
  
"We aren't going to take anything," said Giles, "we'd just like to know what you're doing in Sunnydale and why you attacked Buffy." 


	3. 3

A car pulled into the lot and stopped, shining it's bright lights on the three persons in front of it.  
  
A man stepped out and came along to the front of the car. Buffy and Giles both tensed as they recognized him.  
  
"Ethan," hissed Giles raising his sword.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Ripper."  
  
"What do you want here?" asked Buffy still gripping the small knife she'd taken from Stone.  
  
"I'd like you both to kindly step away from my daughter," he said leaning against the car trying to look calm and cool.  
  
"You're a Rayne," Giles said with disdain to the girl and dropped her sword. "Take her and get the hell out of Sunnydale, Ethan. I don't need her distracting my slayer in cemeteries."  
  
"Well, Ripper, I wouldn't want to upset your slayer," a touch of nervousness crept into his voice.  
  
"So you were the one called," said Stone gazing at Buffy. She absently brushed her short hair away from the sweat on her forehead.  
  
"Leave Ethan," said Giles stepping toward him menacingly.   
  
"Right," said Ethan swallowing hard, "Get your things, Dear."  
  
Stone grabbed her sword and jogged back to the motel for her knapsack.  
  
"Since when did you have a family, Ethan?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Since her sodding mother died."  
  
"Who's is she?" asked Giles.  
  
"Marion's."  
  
Giles looked shocked. Of course, that was Marion's sword. She was always one for beautiful things. He should have recognized it earlier, Stone shared her mother's height and hair colour.  
  
"Come on, old boy, you don't honestly believe you were the only one she rutted with?" Ethan grinned. He so enjoyed taunting him, waiting for the old Ripper to show himself.  
  
Stone came back to the car, gave Ethan an uncertain look, and climbed inside.  
  
"Does she even know who you are, Ethan?"  
  
"She knows enough to come looking for me," said Ethan as he climbed into the car and sped away.  
  
"I should have made them both bleed," pouted Buffy.  
  
"I hope she'll be all right," said Giles, his anger suddenly turning to concern.  
  
"Why, Giles? She's-"  
  
"Buffy, you know Ethan Rayne, would you go looking for him?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Marion," Giles sighed under his breath. She was an old love that'd betrayed him. Now she was dead, gone. 


	4. 4

"So, ah, you've got to be 18 now right?" asked Ethan after they'd left the parking lot.  
  
"17," said Stone as she gazed out the window at the blackest time of night.  
  
"Of course, I heard when your mother died. I'm sorry, Love."  
  
She wanted to rail at him, yell and ask why he didn't call or try to find her. Why didn't he ever try to find her? Her mother didn't want him to come around but she'd longed for a father and the man now sitting beside her didn't exactly seem fatherly.  
  
Ethan reached over and patted her knee. "It'll all turn out all right, Stone," he said as sincerely as he could manage to sound. "So, ah, where'd you get the sword?" It looked familiar to him and she confirmed his suspicion when she told him it was her mothers.  
  
"Marian taught you how to use it then, ah?" Ethan kept glancing at her sideways from his driving.  
  
Stone wasn't exactly comfortable talking about her mother with him yet. He didn't have to know everything about the training and learning from her mother and the tutors she'd hired. Ex-watchers and martial arts experts had taught her to defend herself and to kill. Her mother's paranoia about vampires, demons, and men like Ethan had driven her to drive her daughter. Stone only replied with a yes and left it at that, but Ethan insisted on keeping at it.  
  
"Your mother was good at that," he smirked, "among other things."  
  
Store looked at him disgusted.  
  
"Magic I mean. You know spell casting."  
  
Stone was intrigued. Her mother had never let her near the stuff. "She never told me that."  
  
"Really?" Ethan feigned surprise. Of course she hadn't. Marian would never have drawn her daughter into the world that had cost them the lives of so many of their group. "She was quite good, in fact. But the past is the past, and I wouldn't want to upset you with old tales of your mother so soon after her passing."  
  
He glanced over at her and she looked duly disappointed, "Some other time," he promised with a charming smile. "Besides it's late and we'll be where we're going soon."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"It's a nice place really once you see past the present condition. The previous owners roughed it up a bit I'm afraid." 


	5. 5

The previous owners had been a pair of bluish scaly looking demons, old friends of Ethan. They'd left town to avoid the slayer and had offered the use of their home to Ethan in their absence. It was outside of town and rather inconspicuous looking. Growing tired of bumming around the States and starting to feel his age, Ethan had taken up residence and avoided town as best he could manage. He'd have rather had more space between himself and Sunnydale, but beggars can't be choosers. Word of Marion's death had reached him only a day before he heard a British girl was in town looking for him.  
  
"Well," she said as they pulled up to the dilapidated home, "it's a place to sleep." She opened her door and slung her pack over her shoulder. Ethan walked up to the front door through the overgrown lawn and unlocked it. She closed her door and followed him inside.  
  
The house was dirty, most of the kitchen ceiling was on the kitchen floor, the bathroom made her shudder, but Stone was exhausted and failed to care. She stowed her stuff on an empty upstairs bedroom. She considered bringing her sword back down stairs with her, but thought it would be a better start with Ethan if she didn't. She put it under her pack and left to go decided which was cleaner, the couch or the floor. 


	6. 6

Just before sunrise three figures crept into the house and past the couch were Stone lay sleeping casting more than one hungry look in her direction. Ethan cleared him throat at the back of the dark room.  
  
"I wouldn't think on it, Mate."  
  
The seeming leader of the trio of vamps spoke up, "Aw now, Ethan, just a taste? We won't kill her. See now, what's the harm in it?"  
  
"I don't think so, Forun. It's best she's intact for what I need her for." The statement was casual enough, but there was bite behind it and the vampires knew to heed. Better not to mess with Ethan and catch an easier meal elsewhere.   
  
"We don't have much time," one of the other vampires said. He fidgeted shifting the burlap sack he carried.   
  
"All right," sighed Ethan with impatience and motioned them to follow him in to the dinning room.  
  
The vamp laid the sack on the scratched and ill used table while Ethan turned on a few low lights.   
  
"Did you have any difficulties?" he asked.  
  
"Things like this never come easily," said Forun, "or cheep."  
  
"Quite right," agreed Ethan. He reached into his pocket and produced a tiny crystal. "I believe this is the payment we agreed upon."  
  
Forun eyed the crystal. "A bit small isn't it?"  
  
"We we're all on a bit of short notice here," growled Ethan. He nodded his head towards the living room. "Girl managed to pop up out of the blue."  
  
"It's better than nothin' boss," said one of the other vampires. Forun glared at him for contradicting him in front of Ethan.  
  
Ethan leaned against the wall and smiled smugly.   
  
"I was just thinkin'," said the vamp trying to explain, "what are we gonna do with a sphere of kin? We could use a glamour crystal."  
  
Ethan broke in before Forun had time to reprimand his underling, "He's quite right." He laid the crystal on the table and picked up the sack.   
  
Forun grudgingly pick up the crystal.  
  
"If you gentleman don't mind," said Ethan, "I really do think it's time you took your leave. I understand there's going to be a beautiful sunrise this morning."  
  
The vampires had forgotten the time and hurried away to their lair.  
  
Ethan took the sphere from the bag and held it in his hand feeling it's unearthly lightness and gazing into its dark purple center. "You'll serve me well," he chuckled. 


	7. 7

"Who in their right mind has Chinese take-out for breakfast?" asked Stone as Ethan cleared the debris off the coffee table, set down the take-out bag, and switched on the television.  
  
"Well then," said Ethan grinning, "I mustn't be in my right mind."  
  
Stone shrugged and reached for her lo mien. Ethan went to the kitchen and returned with tea for her in a cup that looked clean enough.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Ethan nodded and retired to the dining room to finish inventorying the elements of the spell and wait for the drug in the tea he'd given her to kick in. 


	8. 8

Giles was fretful all morning and Anya insisted he take a break. "Take a walk or something so I can do some work," were her exact words but Giles preferred not to dwell on the thought of Anya or the annoyed look on her face.  
  
It was a cool day with just a hint of rain in the air and he'd decided to go hike to some of the local "hot spots" as Buffy called them. They were places of high magical energies. A local coven had been attacked recently by a group of vampires at one and the power was especially high due to the human blood spilt on the ground. It was best to keep an eye on the place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan drove his car over the bumpy dirt road the elements for the spell in the seat next to him and Stone passed out in the back. The woods outside of Sunnydale weren't very dense but everywhere looked the same. He studied the roadside carefully for the path that led to the casting grounds that Forun and the other vampires had unknowingly prepared for him. He soon found it and parked the car. He glanced at the figure in the back seat and grinned. Very soon would he have total control over the strength and skill she possessed. The Sphere of Kin would bind her to his will. Not a very nice thing to do to your family mind you, but sorcerers had been using it to keep their children in check for centuries and the way Ethan saw it, it was a time honored tradition.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan's car was defiantly not a good sign, but it was nothing compared to the blinding headache that hit Giles at the foot of the path. He was quite happy to pass out, really, Ethan be damned. 


	9. 9

Ethan checked the position of the candles, salt, and sand one more time before cursing under his breath. Everything was just as it should be, but the spell hadn't worked. There'd been no moment of connection that should have completed the ritual. It had all gone flat.  
  
Stone stirred within the circle and he realized he'd soon have a highly trained and most likely highly pissed off girl to deal with entirely too soon. Ethan came to the conclusion that there were better ways to spend his day than getting the snot beat out of him. One of them being getting the hell out of dodge. She was of no use to him if he couldn't control her and he didn't much see himself as the fatherly type. He figured he'd about pushed the limits of his luck in Sunnydale and set off down the trail at a quick pace.  
  
On his way out he spotted Giles, who was just coming around.  
  
"Good morning, Ripper," said Ethan. He took notice of Giles as he shook his head and winced in pain.  
  
"Sod off, Ethan."  
  
"That's not such a very nice thing to say to the man who apparently just did you a huge favor."  
  
Giles stood up, "You've got about three bloody seconds to explain that before I beat the snot out of you."  
  
'Damn,' thought Ethan, 'can't seem to avoid that scenario.'  
  
"Tell you what, Ripper," he said stepping back and preparing to make a break for his car, "you go play the knight in shining armor down that trail there and I'll take a rain check on that."  
  
Head still reeling, Giles didn't have a chance at catching Ethan so he let him flee and started down the trail cautiously. A little voice in the back of his head kept telling him to turn around and go get Buffy, there was no telling what Ethan could have just done. Of course that voice was utterly drowned out by his brain still screaming at him for standing up to fast and insisting he sit down. Neither prevailed. 


	10. 10

Stone stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans. She was trying to figure out what the hell she was doing in the middle of the woods and what all the candles and crap on the ground around her were for when she noticed Giles standing at the very edge of the clearing.  
  
"Are you all right?" he called. "What did he do?"  
  
Stone answered him without a second thought, "I think so. I don't know." She mentally chided herself for being so forthcoming. For all she knew this man was responsible for her present predicament.  
  
Giles approached her but stopped just outside the spell's circle so as not to disturb any evidence. Stone began to approach him.  
  
"Wait," he said, "We don't know if anything's going to happen to you if you leave there." He started to walk the perimeter of the circle noting the things within it.  
  
Stone was frustrated with herself for listening to Giles. "Ah, Mr..."  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Mr. Giles," she said, "I really do think I'll be leaving and finding my sword and stabbing something if it's all the same to you." She approached the edge and as she reached it her head felt as though it would split and her breath refused to be drawn. She fell to her knees.  
  
Giles rushed to her side within the circle and mistakenly stepped upon the sphere of kin that lay in the grass beside her. He helped her to her feet. "Shit," he said as he lifted his foot and saw the crystalline pieces. He stooped and gathered a few in his palm.   
  
"What is it?" asked Stone.  
  
"Well, if it is what it appears to be and my guess is correct, we're in a bit of trouble. I believe it was the sphere of kin. That means this was a spell to bind you to your mother or father's will."  
  
Stone pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to process all the information that was assailing her.   
  
"Where is he then?" she asked.  
  
"Ethan's long gone by now, I'm sure," muttered Giles deep in his own thought.  
  
"I'd better hurry then if I'm going to beat the snot out of him before sundown," said Stone as she headed for the path at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Wait," said Giles.  
  
Stone continued for only a second before she fell again.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I understand now, I believe," said Giles as he once again helped her to her feet. He paused for a moment staring into the distance thinking.  
  
Stone grew impatient, "Enlighten me, please."  
  
"Ethan's spell worked, but not the way he wished it to. When your mother and I were younger we were together for a time. It is possible, and this seems proof enough, that I am you father." Giles was stunned by his own revelation. This was his daughter. He had a daughter.  
  
"W-why wouldn't she have told me?" Stone's voice wavered; this was all a bit too much.   
  
"Stone, this is a lot for me also-"  
  
"I don't believe you!" Stone choked back the tears that were stinging the back of her throat. "This magic stuff is bullshit."  
  
Giles was surprised by the girl's disbelief. "Surely you must believe in such powers. Marian raised you. She didn't instruct you in it?"  
  
"She told me about demons and slayers and such but none of your sodding mumbo jumbo. You aren't my father anyway, she would have told me."  
  
"It's quite possible she didn't know, things were... different back then." Giles laid a hand on her arm. "This is a bit much for me too, believe me. I understand you must be confused. Perhaps we should get out of here and go somewhere where we can sit down and talk about this. There's got to be some way to reverse the spell."  
  
Stone stalked away from him, "Damn it, old man, I told you I don't believe in your spells! Why should I believe a word you say?"  
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes dreading and anticipating her reaction to what he was about to do. "Stop," he said.  
  
Stone didn't fall this time but the distress was enough to stop her in her tracks. She swallowed hard and turned to face him.  
  
"I'm very sorry," he said. "Shall we leave together than and figure all this out?"  
  
Stone had to concede that there was something making her obey Giles. "Promise me you can fix this."  
  
"I'll try," said Giles as they set off down the path.  
  
"There's something I need to get," said Stone.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"My mother's sword." 


	11. 11

When they arrived at the old house Ethan had cleared out and was long gone. Stone's belongings and her mother's sword were still where she'd placed them. Laying on them was a short note from Ethan.  
  
'Well, Love, looks like you found your old man after all. Hope you two are happy together. Too bad, it could have been fun times for you and me. Well, me mostly. Ethan   
P.S. Ripper, congratulations. I do wonder how you'll manage two of them.' 


	12. 12

Stone fidgeted as she sat on Giles' couch, her sword and knapsack at her feet, waiting for him to return with the tea.   
  
"Well then," he said as he came back in and set the cups down on the coffee table, "there we are."  
  
The entire trip back to his apartment Stone had caught herself staring at him, trying to see herself in him. Now she was staring at her boots a thousand questions in her mind she was too afraid to ask.  
  
"I, uh," started Giles, then he sighed and removed his glasses setting them on the table next to his tea cup, "I don't really know quite what to say. I've so many questions."  
  
"I've got a few of my own. You start."  
  
"With M-Marion, uh your mother, I mean, how did she, uh, what happened?"  
  
"Cancer. Lung cancer, actually," Stone felt the hot tears gather behind her eyes for the first time since she'd stepped foot in America.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Giles, his own sadness evident in his voice.  
  
Stone gasped holding back a sob. Giles laid his hand on her back.  
  
"It's all right to cry here," he said. He wiped away a tear on his cheek with his other hand than held her, letting her mourn.   
  
"She w-was a good mother, really," sobbed Stone, "She made sure I was ready."  
  
When she'd finished Giles asked, "Ready for what?"  
  
Stone wiped her face, "To be called."  
  
"As a slayer? Where did she get the idea you'd be called?"  
  
"I'm not sure, something to do with you I guess. When we fought in the motel, I knew you were a watcher. Your style's so similar to the style of the ex-watcher who trained me."  
  
"Even if she knew you weren't Ethan's how could she assume you would be called just because I was to be a watcher? Watcher's breed other-"  
  
"Watchers? Yes, of course, but she wanted me to be called so badly, I know she blamed herself as I grew older and wasn't. When she got sick she started talking about contacting my old trainer, about trying to find someone so that I could become something. I suppose she meant you."  
  
"Marion was always so interested in everything," said Giles reminiscing, "She used to have me tell her for hours on end about slayers, watchers, and demons."  
  
Stone smiled remembering her mother's appetite for knowledge. "She knew so much and she wanted so badly to fight the evil in the world."  
  
"Still, I couldn't make you a watcher. Watcher's are select chosen and trained from the day of their birth."  
  
Stone realized once again the situation before her and scolded herself. She told herself to put the past aside. "The wishes of a dieing woman then," she said reaching for her cup of tea. "I think," she began, hardening herself to the voice in her heart the cried out to be loved by this man as her father. The voice that was so desperate to be allowed to express a damn human feeling for once without it being guilt ridden or trained out of her. "I think you should tell me how you propose we get this situation put in order. I believe it's best if I get out of your way as soon as possible. I know that your duties as the current watcher are demanding and time consuming."  
  
'He can't possibly have room for me in his life here,' she told herself. 'Ethan's right, it would be too much to ask of him.'  
  
"Well, I can imagine this is as uncomfortable for you as it is for me," Giles said before he realized that it sounded as though he was referring to his new found parenthood rather than the spell Ethan had cast. "This spell situation I mean."  
  
"Of course," said Stone looking glum.  
  
Giles tried to cheer her. "I've an extensive collection of magical texts, we should be able to find something."  
  
"How soon? The two of us and a pile of dusty books. It could take forever."  
  
"It wouldn't exactly have to be just the two of us," said Giles as he reached for the phone. 


	13. 13

"That's right, the shop in 20 minutes. Mmm hmm. I'll explain then. Bye Willow." Giles hung up the phone for the last time and sighed. He turned to Stone, "Well, that's all of them."  
  
Stone nodded dumbly. Part of her understood what was happening and part of her just wanted to shut down. Years of training were the only thing keeping her functioning. 'Well that and kindness,' she thought as she watched Giles gather the tea cups and return them to the kitchen.  
  
"We should leave soon," said Giles as he returned from the kitchen. Stone stood up from the couch and knelt to gather he sword and knapsack at her feet.  
  
"Oh," said Giles, " you can leave your things here if you wish. I insist you stay."  
  
Stone grimaced at his choice of words.  
  
"I'm sorry," Giles fumbled, "I really must watch my chose of words. Of course, you can do as you like."  
  
Stone didn't answer him, but set down her pack, pulled out her spare dagger, and stuck it in her boot. "Never leave home unarmed," she said more to herself than to Giles.  
  
He noted her actions, went to the chest behind the couch, and produced a wooden steak. "This may do you more good," he said offering it to her.  
  
"I've got it covered," she said showing the steak in the breast pocket of her coat. "The dagger's because I don't quite know where I stand with your Slayer."  
  
Giles tucked his steak into his own coat pocket. "You and Buffy got of to a bit of a, ah, rocky start. I'm sure things will work themselves out."  
  
  
It was nearly evening as they left the apartment and headed off the magic shop. 


End file.
